1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system which includes a remote wireless interface. An audio input system is included in the wireless interface device which compresses audio input data and transmits the compressed audio input data to the remote server over a radio link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both wireless and wired LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network (LAN) in order to share resources. The wireless LAN systems obviate the need to provide a direct wire connection between the various desktop and/or portable personal computers connected to the LAN. Such portable personal computers are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which includes a spread spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
Multimedia systems which include speakers and microphones for receiving audio input and playing audio output are known in the art in order to support various multimedia applications which are becoming ever increasingly more popular. Heretofore, multimedia applications are only known on personal computers. Such multimedia applications are not heretofore known in applications in which a computer or server is interfaced to one or more wireless interface devices over a radio link, for example, as disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/543,700, filed on Oct. 16, 1995, as well as co-pending patent application for MULTIPLE WIRELESS INTERFACES TO A SINGLE SERVER filed herewith, Ser. No. 08/783,708.